Land of Tea
The Land of Tea (茶の国, Cha no Kuni) is a small country near the Land of Fire. While it has no government authority, typically larger villages have their own leader and subsequently protect and rule over smaller nearby villages. Small and isolated villages usually have to rely on the help of hired muscle to protect them, and in some cases, the land can be quite corrupt because of this. While being named after its many tea houses, the land also has many sacred temples and shrines, usually accompanied by the tea shops. The Land of Tea typically keeps out of wars and conflicts involving other countries, especially because their villages are often not recognized in the shinobi system due to being very religious and spiritual, thus avoiding many wars. Since it also doesn't house any tailed beasts or have any political power, The Land of Tea is left alone to its own devices, avoiding any invasions or attacks since its prospects are few. Geography The Land of Tea, while not as big as other lands, has vast forests and mountain ranges. Littered throughout the land are many temples and shrines, and the Land of Tea is often a destination for many spiritual travelers. It can also be a hot spot for shinobi who wish to train with the many monks who care for the temples, as they have profound knowledge dealing with Senjutsu. Economy Just because the land prefers to remain uninvolved in conflicts and wars, does not mean that they aren't well acquainted with other villages and lands. Having a border along the sea grants the opportunity for an importing business, and just like the name they are known by, the land specializes in the importing and exporting of teas and spices. Because the Land of Fire is centered, the Land of Tea will often trade through Konoha or nearby villages. This business grants the land prosperity to build their temples and have their festivals. Because of such the demanding business and world renown acknowledgment of their teas, many who are poor in other lands will immigrate to the Land of Tea in hopes of sharing the business. While the economy is good, it is mostly controlled by the monks and priests who guard and tend to the temples, as it is their soil where the teas are grown. This results in most of the profits going towards religious services and events, or to poor villages. Because the priests look down on shinobi and their works, only a small amount is spent towards the fundings of shinobi schools and the shinobi organizational system in other villages. This results in more poor villages having to hire help from other countries as there is simply too much distance between villages with trained shinobi and not enough people to spare. Culture Villages Kemurigakure Hakumeigakure Clans * Yunomi Clan * Mibari Clan * Suda Clan * Kuro Clan Notable Locations The Red Light District Trivia Reference The specific purpose of this page is a redesign of the canon version. Original concepts belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot, the redesign belongs to Ash-can on Deviantart. Category:DRAFT